from_wonderland_to_hogwarts_term_1_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
The Meeting
The Meeting explores Eliza and Syren meeting for the first time Prolouge I was so young back then, so unexperienced, I was actually learning two cultures. Going inbetween two countries and parents, but then again this was before Syren, before I knew what being a Woodelf really meant. Ch. 1 "I can't believe it, its finally time," I said "Me neither." My sister said. We raced to the Dragon den. Each moment seemed like forever. I went right, she went left. I remember feeling the urge to turn left, right, right, left, straight then I turned at a nest. The 3rd row on the right 6th nest. Inside it I touched a random dragon and my hand started to glow, as if we were bonding somehow, then her name popped into my head, Syren. Ch. 2 As I exited cheers erupted, for they saw Syren, my green dragon. The bonding ceromony comenced: Eliza de'marisa of Ninjaduck royalty and Syren de'Chimera of the Green Dragons, I bond you two together. Then magic happened, I could hear her thoughts, and her mine. NO ONE has ever been that fast. Even my mother, who was previosly the fastest took two months, while I took 3 seconds. Then again it was like we were already bonded before the ceromony. Ch. 3 "Mother, it was like we bonded upon contact." I told my mom afterward. "Thats great." My mom Marisa de'Samara replied. "Mother whats wrong?" (Me) "Well it seems your sister goes with your father to Fyra today, after she got a red dragon." She said, conveying both a heavy heart, worry and pride all at once through the tone of her voice and facil expressions. "What?? Why can't she stay longer" (Me) "Well she has to follow her responsibilities, I know you two are pretty close, but your relationship might stretch out. At least I had time to teach her proper dragon proticals first." (Marisa) "Yup, I'm sorry, but I better say my good byes." (Me) "You go ahead Eliza, I already said mine." (Marisa) Ch. 4 "Wait _________(???? some Fyra name)" I yelled. "Yes, Eliza" She replied. "You can't just go." I choked out. "But I must its a matter of duty." She replied. "Good luck with your dragon then." I barely managed to say. "Thanks you too." She said. Then at the same time we had our dragons send out heart shaped flames. Preserving our friendship forever. I knew I would barely ever see her again, but I was proud when she took off. I knew she was too. Epilouge I barely ever see my sister now days. Syren helps me with everything. Even with this story. I do miss my sister though and wish I could see her more often and that we could have had a week more. Celebrations followed for three days, well for everyone but my mother and I. We were sad for her going away for a full month. Now we can deal with it more. Our green dragons helped with the missing each sent messages and memories of my sister. Who happens to be the queen of Fyra!!! Everyone else is fine, well my father passed years ago, but thats another story, for another time. Category:Ninjaduck island info. Category:Cannon Category:Canon Category:Main Character Category:Dragon(s) Category:Mythical Creature(s) Category:Links Category:Story Category:History Category:Complete Story